Habits
by In The Beginning
Summary: Markus didn't want to admit that he would actually care for her... old habits are hard to break, after all. But they don't say impossible for a reason. [NB][MxV][Oneshot][No Spoilers]


(This oneshot desperately needs more fluff. So, let's see how much spontaneous additions I can make to make this so full of fluff that even Picup will be swooning.

A noble endeavor that will probably go up in flames, but at least I can say I tried. XD

Also, I'm working on a comic... does that strike fear into your hearts? It should. :D

Alright, let's get this show on the road.

Markus, Val... well, everyone © Nintendo

Being sick © Humanity)

--------

Habits

--------

Her sneeze made Markus' head shoot up in surprise.

In the seven years he had known her, Valerie had _never_ sneezed-- not once. Not even in their time in Alaska did she ever get so much as the sniffles.

"Was that what I think it was?"

"Th-that was the... the first time I've sneezed in... oh, God, I don't even know _how_ long," Val replied, her voice beginning to crack. "That _can't_ be good... I can't afford to be sick! I have too much to do to be wasting my time at home in bed..."

Markus chuckled, carefully reviewing the medical history of his first patient for the day.

"Well, don't come to me when you're hacking up your lungs, alright? It does _me_ no good to be lying in bed with the flu either..."

Valerie's scowl only coaxed another laugh from her coworker.

"Fine then... it's probably nothing serious, anyways."

--------

This was the first time in years that Val had worn her coat during work...

But how was she supposed to function if she was freezing to death?

Carefully, she added some notes to one of her patient's charts-- the amylase count was high, but the white blood cell count was normal...

A sudden burst of coughs blew away the top three pages of the chart.

"...ugh. Wonderful..."

Sighing, Valerie got up, shivering slightly as she went to retrieve the three scattered pages. She leaned over to pick up the cover sheet...

The spontaneous sneeze knocked her back, making her topple to the ground just as Markus nonchalantly walked into her office.

"So, Val... how many people do you plan on getting sick today?"

Val shot Markus a dirty look as she stood back up, rubbing her cold arms, the paper still clutched in her hand.

"You're just so freaking _hilarious,_ you know that?" she grumbled, refusing to look into Markus' dark hazel eyes, lest she lose her temper and smack him across the face. "What brings you here, O Lord of the Sarcastic Comments?"

Markus hid his worry well; the last thing he wanted to do right now was be his aloof, sardonic self. Alas, habit was a hard thing to break; that smug grin plastered itself onto his face as Val pulled a tissue out of her coat pocket, using it to blow her nose.

"Well, Director Quatro told me to tell you that it's your turn to update the professor's charts... once you're done with the one you're working on, of course."

"Alright then... is that all?" Valerie asked in her crackling voice.

Markus hesitated; Val failed to notice his smirk falter slightly.

"...do you want some help, Val? I'm not doing anything now..."

Valerie's temper suddenly flared.

Was she so helpless that even _he_ would be willing to offer assistance?!

"Isn't it time for your first break then, Markus?" she announced, letting her pride take over. "Go and get your coffee and let me do my work."

Markus chuckled briefly, shaking his head before leaving Val to update the charts by herself.

She immediately smacked her forehead, berating herself for being stupid enough to refuse help when she really needed it...

...before she began coughing uncontrollably, only stopping long after her chest and throat had begun to burn with pain.

--------

"Okay, Val, seriously... do you need help?"

Val had finally taken a much-needed coffee break-- her first for the day; Markus' third. She sat on the plush sofa, her styrofoam cup filled with coffee on the table, resting her eyes. Markus sat next to her, letting his worry show through his nervous frown-- how could she see? Her eyes were closed; he could show that he was concerned now.

"No, Markus," Val shook her head, her voice hoarse. "I'm fine-- I can do it myself..."

"Val, listen to yourself-- it's almost impossible to understand what you're saying, you're wearing your coat and you're _still_ shivering, and you're coughing and sneezing all over the place. Let me help you, and then you can go home and sleep the rest of the day away."

Valerie opened her tired brown eyes and looked over at Markus, expecting to see that typical joking glint in his hazel eyes-- and was surprised to see the unusually serious expression set on his tanned face.

...well, who was she to pass up this glorious opportunity? She wouldn't make the same mistake twice...

"...alright."

Markus smiled, taking Val's coffee and helping her stand.

They left the break room, walking to Val's office to knock out the piles of paperwork that begged to be finished.

--------

Val opened her eyes...

...whose car was this?! And where were they parked?!

"_Where are we?!_" she shrieked as loud as she could with her aching throat.

The driver, who had begun to climb out of the car, hit his head against the metal frame as her scream scared the living daylights out of him.

"_Oww_... for God's sake, Val, are you _trying_ to give me a concussion?!"

Valerie froze as she suddenly recognized the face and voice.

"Markus?"

"No, it's the Tooth Fairy," Markus groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Next time, could you perhaps at least wait until I'm completely _out_ of the car before you do that?"

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind for the next time... when I don't think I'm being kidnapped," Valerie retorted, sneezing suddenly. "Ugh... what happened?"

"Well, _Sleeping Beauty,_ you fell asleep about ten minutes after we got back to your office," Markus smirked as he walked over to Val's side of the car, opening the door for her. "Tell me, do patient's charts make comfortable pillows?"

"Comfy enough," Val muttered, unbuckling her seatbelt and carefully climbing out of the car. "I bet Director Quatro was furious..."

"Actually, she wasn't-- she said she expected that to happen," Markus admitted, closing the car door behind his coworker. "She didn't want you driving yourself home..."

"So you volunteered to abduct me and take me home?"

Valerie's sarcastic remark coaxed a small laugh out of Markus as he helped walk her to the front door.

"I guess you could say that... but not to _your_ house."

Confused, Val looked up...

--------

Markus' home was as messy as ever... but it was an organized mess, of course. So Valerie could tolerate it.

Tiredly, she pulled the blanket tightly around her shivering frame, her spinning head resting on the armrest of the couch as she watched the television, waiting for Markus to come back from the kitchen with her tea...

A quick clearing of the throat made the dark-haired woman look up; Markus stood over her, the mug of tea clutched loosely in his hands.

"Ah... thank you, Markus..." Val smiled briefly, slowly sitting up and taking the mug from his hands. As she drank from it, Markus sat down where she had been laying, keeping a watchful eye on his coworker... and object of his self-denied affections.

"You're welcome, Val. If there's anything else you need, just let me know..."

Valerie set the mug down, the long sleeves of one of Markus' college sweaters completely covering her hands. She rubbed her eyes tiredly before laying back down, sprawled across Markus' lap as her head rested on the armrest once again.

"Mhm... yeah, one more thing; don't move. You make a good pillow, Markus..."

Markus rolled his eyes, a faint smile creeping to his lips as Val slowly drifted off to sleep...

He gently ran his fingers through her short brown locks before dozing off himself.

--------

(End oneshot.

MarkusxVal. :D

Not too much to say here... weee!

Please review!)


End file.
